


Pixels: Untold

by casstayinmyass



Category: Dracula Untold (2014), Pixels (2015)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bisexual Male Character, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Le Duo - Freeform, M/M, New York City, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: It's been centuries. Vlad is enjoying a coffee in NYC one day when the entire town falls into anarchy- lucky for him, the most ill-equipped, insecure, and clumsiest man he's ever met is determined to save the day...Ludlow may have no luck with Lady Lisa, but if he plays his lives right, he may have a little with this sexy ass vampire who seems to be the one protecting him at the moment.





	Pixels: Untold

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing that happened because of tumblr. It started out as a crack pairing but hELP THIS IS ACTUALLY KINDA CUTE.

   

 

Vlad sat on the patio of the coffee shop, sipping the cappuccino he had been enjoying for an hour or so. It was a lovely day, one of the loveliest times of year, Vlad had noted over the centuries. This decade was a particularly nice, albeit busy one, everyone bustling by him on their mobile devices- he owned one just to keep up with the times, but rarely used it at all.

Everything seemed ordinary about this spring day... until he heard a  window crash two streets down, and the sky began to cloud over with strange looking ships.

_What in the fresh depths of hell is going on?_

Vlad had never seen anything like it.

The vampire just took another sip of his coffee- he'd seen worse in his time, and he'd be damned (again) if he was going to leave this delectable square of cake they called 'banana bread' he had bought. It was a marvelous substitute for human blood, truly, and it made him wonder frequently how he or his people got on without it back in his native time.

 Taking another bite and humming to himself thoughtfully, he saw another chunk of the building across the street fall off as a gaggle of pink pixels smashed into it.

Curious. Hopefully no lives were lost... Vlad thought about doing something, but he was hesitant. He had already spent decades building up a respectable persona in this city, he didn't need superhuman speed, morphing into a colony of bats, or fangs to ruin it just yet.

As he was licking the sweet residue of the bread off of his thumb, he heard the sharp sound of footsteps approaching in a run. He calculated they were far away but fast approaching, and prepared himself for an attack.

That's when he heard the loud, high voice running right in front of him.

"Come with me if you want to li- HOLY _SHIT_ , WHAT AN ATTRACTIVE MAN!"

"I beg your pardon?" Vlad asked, eyeing the short man with the ray gun in front of him. He had curly black hair, glasses, and a fuller figure. Narrowing his eyes and inspecting him closer, Vlad raised an eyebrow. He wasn't bad looking, in that dark blue and black jumpsuit... he was intriguing, and his scent was uniquely sweet, something Vlad hadn't come across before.

"No, no, no, let me start that over, I messed it up." The man cleared his throat as Vlad frowned at him, then he lowered his voice a couple of octaves and roughened it up, posing with sucked in cheekbones.

" _Come with me if you want to live_." After the line, he beamed widely, displaying a row of white teeth with a small, adorable gap in between the two fronts. "Better?"

Vlad considered this, stirring more sugar into his capp. "Significantly."

"I've always wanted to say that. I mean... let's be honest here, you probably _won't_ live if you come with me, but I'd be really happy if you did, 'cause... you're kinda perfect."

Vlad looked back up. "Am I?" he smirked- not smugly, just in amusement.   

"I don't get many run-ins with perfect men." The short man thought for a second. "Y'know what, no, that's a complete fabrication. I do, but it usually involves laughter and/or mocking. On their part."

"Mocking?" Vlad asked, finishing off his coffee with a slow gulp. "Why would anyone mock you? You seem like a..." he searched for words that would suit these times, "Cute, capable fellow."

"You think I'm cute?" the man asked, a huge smile blossoming on his face. Just then, a huge pixilated block dropped right beside them, and Ludlow screamed at the top of his lungs. Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"Cute, yes... possibly less capable than I initially imagined."

"Come on," the man suddenly said, scrambling forward to tug Vlad up, "Capable or not, the city's under attack and Brenner and President Cooper sent me to help civilians."

The vampire rose, if only to appease the man, and followed him inside the cafe.

"Oh. I'm Ludlow," the man grinned, holding out a hand as they hid under a booth, "Ludlow Lamonsoff." Vlad shook it, nodding once politely, but tensed slightly as Ludlow's eyes rolled back and his mouth opened.

"Ohhhh my god, your handshake is so _firm_ ," he murmured, biting his lip, and then grimaced. "I'm sorry. I'm not smooth. I may be a good gamer, but don't expect A game from me in _that_ department."

Vlad's interest was piqued again. It was no secret he was a sexual creature, and if Ludlow interpreted their interaction as something more than friendly, then... he wasn't opposed to anything.

"Pleased to know you. I'm Prin- I'm Vlad Tepes."

"Jesus Christ, please tell me you were born with that name. I won't judge you if you changed it, because that's totally something I would do, but dude- that is _badass_."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, like something out of a game!"

"A game," Vlad deadpanned.

"Yup... Vlad. Huh- wasn't that Dracula's name or something?!"

Vlad opened his mouth slowly, unsure of how to answer that, but thankfully (or not) a huge pixilated block fell behind them, caving the roof in. Ludlow let out a piercing, effeminate scream, and Vlad grabbed his arm, pulling him out from the wreckage and leading him out. They looked up, and dodged just in time another few pixels that ended up crashing and setting aflame the table Vlad had just been occupying.

 "Damn mushrooms. They're not supposed to fall..."

Vlad began to get very confused.

"We've gotta go, Drac," Ludlow mumbled, tugging Vlad's sleeve, "Now."

They both ran down 5th avenue, dodging cars that were flying across the street and  more burning pixels dropping from the sky.

"It appears you know a lot more than I do about what's going on!" Vlad called, "Care to enlighten me along the way?"

Ludlow whipped around, expression nervous and eyes wide. "Umm... you're going to think I'm nuts."

"If I told you my entire life story, you would think I was mad as well."

Ludlow seemed to take comfort in this, and after a few seconds of mulling it over, he came out with: "Okay. Aliens kind of found a time capsule we, as a nation, collectively shot out into the sky in the 1980s, and interpreted it as an act of war. Now, they're challenging us to these... games?"

"Aliens," Vlad muttered, running a hand through his shoulder length black locks, "And I thought Turks were bad."

"Turks?" Ludlow frowned, "What the f-" Just then, Vlad grabbed him roughly by the collar, yanking him out of the way of a toppling hot dog cart. Ludlow blinked up into Vlad's eyes, then his gaze flickered down to the red lips that were inches away from his own...

"That wasn't a moment, was it?" he squeaked softly, still far too close to the taller man, "I'm imagining this. It was just you saving me, right? Not a moment..."

"It could... be a moment," Vlad swallowed, eyes never leaving Ludlow's, "If you... wish it to be one."

Ludlow breathed out, hands closing around Vlad's biceps, but they were interrupted by the obnoxious honking of someone's van.

"Hey! Lud! Fuck're you doing to that poor civilian?!"

Ludlow's eyes slid closed, and Vlad looked up to see a man, middle aged, almost past his prime, squeal to a halt in a tech repair car. The man got out, and shook his head.

"Sorry sir. He gets this way sometimes with beautiful people, it's a condition- I've seen him lick arcade screens before, be glad he hasn't gotten that far with you yet. Anyway, jesus, what the hell _were_ you doin', Lud?"

"I was... uh..."

"Saving me," Vlad cut in, shrinking his proud, princely posture just a little for effect, "This man was saving me. I was just sitting there, minding my own business, when out of nowhere- aliens! And then Ludlow here came along, and told me to come with him if I wanted to live. Who was I to argue? So I did, and he's saved my life multiple times on the way here."

The guy who pulled up blinked in disbelief, and turned to Ludlow. "That true?"

"Fucking ass, Brenner, of course it's n-"

Just then, a radio crackled inside the van, and Brenner cursed. "There's a situation in Central Park. Keep sharp. Gotta go!"

"Yeah, you... go!" Ludlow called after his friend weakly, then slumped back.

"That wasn't a... _fabrication_ , you understand," Vlad smiled slightly, "You're incredibly brave."

Ludlow deflated, looking genuinely dashed. "Yeah, sure... in the video game universe. I could fight Pacman with a joystick, easy, and my Mario could probably get the Peach... but in real life... I'm just a loser who lives in his grandmother's basement."

Vlad was about to offer him some sort of consolation, but he really had no case to- he was born in a castle.

Ludlow went on ranting. "I mean, that's not even mother's basement level weird- that's like, one generation weirder. And she's always asking me for diet root beer, like I don't have a life or something."

Vlad studied his mannerisms, his nervous ticks, and was surprised to find himself growing fond of this man and his slightly nasally voice. Just as they resumed their intent stare from before, something huge passed over them, and seemed to hurtle down directly toward them. Vlad knew what he had to do.

"Wait!" Ludlow shouted, "Don't do anything to their bodies- it's all in the headshots!" With this, he shot at the creature's head, but Vlad had already transformed- he circled the pixel centipede with his colony of bats, and tore it apart- into six more centipedes.

"Shit on toast," Ludlow muttered, not knowing if he meant the extra centipedes or the fact that the hot guy who saved him that he was crushing on just turned into a bunch of actual _bats_.

"Ah..." Vlad murmured, once he had morphed back into human form, "I didn't mean to..."

"There's six!" Lud shrieked, "I don't know how to... I c-can't- I'm- when I was a kid, the most I ever took in this game was four, but-"

"Wait," Vlad said, grabbing him by the arms and fixing with a stare. Ludlow tried to ignore the fluorescent red he saw in Vlad's dark eyes- he was imagining this, right? It was just another trick from the aliens, _don't fall for it, Lud_. "You said you were working for this country's leader- how did this come to be?"

"What?!"

"Why are you working for the president?!"

"I..." Ludlow swallowed, then thought about it. Vlad was right. He was working for the president. And for what reason? "Because I'm a badass," he nodded, locking and loading his gun, "Here comes the Wonder Kid, baby!"

With that, he ran underneath the centipedes, blasting away as purple and green pixels fell around them like dead flies. Vlad helped deflect the debris so that they wouldn't fall on Ludlow, incinerating each piece. Soon, the skies were clear... for now.

"That's what happens when you mess with me and motherfuckin' _Batman_!" Ludlow shouted at the sky, opening up his arms cockily, "YEAH!!" He sighed, and scratched his head. "Wow. That happened." He suddenly looked over to Vlad, cautiously this time. "Hey. Was that... god, please tell me I imagined that."

Vlad shook his hair off of his face, and exhaled. His chest wasn't rising and falling nearly as much as it should be, and he should have a lot more scratches all over his body after that... "I'm afraid you didn't. I'm..."

"You're legit _Dracula_?!" Ludlow squeaked, "Fangs and the whole deal?!"

"Well," Vlad murmured, "I'm known to the Elder as Dracula, yes."

"The 'Elder', _oooh_ , sounds like some boss you've gotta beat to move onto the next level."

"I have no idea what you just said."

"Vlad, are you actually... a vampire?" Lud asked hesitantly.  

"Aliens and such falling from the skies and attacking us? I could argue I'm not the strangest thing here," Vlad shrugged, smirking.

Ludlow huffed a laugh. "At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if the US army turns out to be highly trained werewolves." He squinted at Vlad. "You're sensitive to silver?"

"Coming in contact with it is less than pleasant."

"And what about sunlight? It's sunny today."

"I've grown accustomed to it over the years."

"Dude... this is fucking awesome!" Ludlow screamed, and Vlad walked a little closer. They shared a look, and the shorter man began to stumble over his words. "Now I get why you're so handsome... you're other-wordly." He suddenly teared up. "Why is everyone I like either 8-bit or undead?"

"Listen to me- I find you... interesting," Vlad told him, reaching out to fix Ludlow's crooked glasses.

"Seriously?" Ludlow asked, lifting his eyebrows.

"Mmm. You see... there has only been one other person who has intrigued me in this way. We were husband and wife at the beginning of our time, before she..." he looked down, as if centuries did nothing to dull the pain of it, "Slipped through my fingers." Ludlow sniffed, and wiped his eyes at the story. "Over the lifetimes, we've grown apart, and our destinies have aligned separately- I was told it was a possibility. But you," Vlad's eyes narrowed, "You're new. Refreshing."

"Refreshing," Ludlow managed out, voice cracking, "You make me sound like I'm sangria. Human sangria."

"I escaped the... _drinking_ aspect of the curse, if that is what you mean," Vlad smiled assuredly, "I no longer crave blood. I do, however... crave a date with you."

Ludlow blinked, suddenly dumbfounded. "Did I just get hit on... by a sexy vampire? Furthermore, did a sexy vampire just use a cheesy pickup line on me?!"

"It appears one did," Vlad nodded, allowing his fangs to grow a little teasingly as he grinned. Ludlow swooned, then righted himself.

"You're really charming, and this is absolutely crazy. I'm inclined to say yes, but the last time I said yes to a stranger, I accidentally spent $4k on an old Atari console that only ended up playing the Super Mario 3 theme on repeat. There was no off button, Vlad. Made me wanna fucking end it all, until I discovered my grandma's shovel. Buried the bitch, 6 feet under. The console, not my grandmother."

Vlad tried to mask his confusion again with a smile. "W-well, whatever you're comfortable with. I've got nowhere to be for a long while, so I'll always be around."

Just then, Ludlow looked across the street at a couple who were crying and kissing each other in relief, hands all over each other, and his eyes narrowed.

"On second thought? I'm not gonna let this one slip through my fingers." With that, Ludlow stood up on his tippy toes, and brought his lips to Vlad's. The vampire breathed in, filling his lungs with that sweet scent of the man in his arms, and kissed back with a passion he hadn't reciprocated in decades. After a few blissful moments, Ludlow pulled away, grinning and wishing this uniform jumpsuit wasn't so tight on his dick.

"Well... we may have beat this game with barely any XP to spare... but it looks I'm gonna high _score_ tonight!"

Vlad winced. "Never say that again, as long as you live."

"Yeah, sorry."  

* * *

 

Find my original posting on [tumblr](http://headoverhiddles.tumblr.com/post/160068961843/pixels-untold) :D


End file.
